1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating apparatus. Specifically, it relates to a rotary atomization coating apparatus that conducts electrostatic coating by spraying liquid coating from the top of a rotary atomization head to.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, the rotary atomization coating apparatus is known as, for example, a coating apparatus for coating the body of a vehicle. This rotary atomization coating apparatus supplies electrically-conductive coating (liquid coating) to the rotary atomization head as it rotates the rotary atomization head, applying a high voltage thereto. This leads a liquid coating to be charged, atomized, and then sprayed from the top of the rotary atomization head and thereby conducting electrostatic coating.
For example, the above-mentioned coating apparatus is installed at the top of a robot arm and provided with a rotary atomization head, a drive mechanism for rotating this rotary atomization head, and a housing for accommodating these components. Problems to be solved by the invention
However, in the structure disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-167518, the coating apparatus is entirely integrates. Accordingly, it is necessary to detach the entire coating apparatus from the robot arm when the coating apparatus is repaired or adjusted. Therefore, it occasionally takes time to repair and adjust the coating apparatus.
In addition, a channel is provided in the housing in such a structure. This causes a problem that the inside of the channel is hardly checked. Moreover, the channel is formed in the housing. This causes a problem that the outer diameter and thereby increasing the weight of the entire coating apparatus.
Moreover, in the structure disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-71345, the top face of the coating apparatus is approximately flat, and two air nozzles are formed thereon. These two air nozzles formed on the approximately-flat top face causes a problem that the direction to which air is ejected from the external air nozzle is unstable whereby the coating pattern is hardly set.
Furthermore, in the structure of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. S58-193752, the external air nozzle is located at the rear side of the internal air nozzle to the coating spray direction, and a step is formed between these two air nozzles. Therefore, the step generates whirlpools in the flow of air ejected from the external air nozzle, whereby back whirlpools occurs to possibly cause a contaminated coating nozzle.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a coating apparatus that can facilitate repair and adjustment thereof. In addition, a second object of the present invention is to provide a coating apparatus that can easily check air and coating channels and be reduced in weight. Moreover, a third object of the present invention is to provide a coating apparatus that can easily set a coating pattern and prevent contamination of a coating nozzle.